The Art of Getting By
by rocketfire44
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Cormac Mclaggen struggle to make ends meet when Cormac gets fired for beating up his boss. Also kind of a Soulmate Au. Based off tom felton and freddie stromas movie versions,it's my crack ship so please no hate.
Cormac ran over to his boss after an argument and grabbed his arm tightly "Please sir. I just need a raise thats all I ask. I have to provide for my doesn't work, we are barely getting by and our son wants a bike for his birthday!" Cormac pleaded. His boss scoffed angrily and said "well then you should ship your surrogate son off to a real,NORMAL family who could take care of him instead of two faggots!". Cormac has always been a self absorbed,proud man and he will not take hate from some boss who is a tosser. Cormac grunted loudly then punched him in the face and his boss fell down,Cormac grabbed the mans collar and used all his muscle and brawn into punching him 5 more times until the man had a puffy face and black eye. Cormac spit on his face and walked away,completely fine with being fired.

Cormac walked into his small apartment and kicked his dresser. Draco walked in from tucking Scorpius into bed sounding worried "Whats wrong? What happened at work this time?".Cormac sighed then calmed down "I,uh,I got fired babe.I'm tired and I don't want to talk about it right now 's go to bed". Draco wrapped his hands around Cormacs neck. "But i'm not tired at all", Draco said irritated. "I can make you tired if your willing. You are always out like a light after my sausage Scorpius asleep?",Cormac whispered jokingly as Draco pulled Cormacs boxer briefs down and they fell to the floor. Draco said Mhm then turned the lamp off and it was dark with only moonlight from the window in the room. Cormac kissed Draco's neck making him giggle. Draco could barely see Cormac's face but could see his sculpted muscles shining with the moonlight and sees some of Cormacs beauty marks on his face like his full lips and perfect nose and jawline. Draco could feel Cormacs pubic hair on his calves and he fell into lust as Cormac pushed his penis in with a slow thrust. Draco made small pants and moans in the dark the whole night while Cormac entangled their fingers on each hand together pinning Draco down the whole time as Cormac shuddered and shook on top of him and shot semen inside of him in the darkness.

Cormac tried to go to sleep in the sticky sheets after sex. Draco rubbed Cormacs butt then put hand on Cormacs six pack then brought his hand down to his navel making Cormac chuckle then rubbed Cormacs thick curly pubic hairs with his index thought Cormac had the most beautiful body he has ever seen like an adonis. Draco took Cormacs hand with the D.M. soulmate initials on his wrists and laced their fingers together. He kissed Cormacs cheek making him smile then turned to get to his bedside drawer. Draco took out his razor but only made a small inch cut on his arm and tried to be quiet.

"What are you doing? Goddamnit Draco we talked about this. Give it to me!",Cormac yelled and grabbed Dracos wrists and pinned him to the bed. Cormac took the razor and threw it out their window on the concrete. Draco cried and sobbed as Cormac pleaded "You are not giving have a son,you have a family. You cant keep cutting yourself,we are in this together,soulmate patches on our wrists for a reason. I cant be a dad alone for scorpius,I cant even fucking cook!".Cormac cleaned Draco's arm up.

"I'm sorry but how are we going to get through this,Cormac? We don't have jobs,we are going to be on the streets. Lucius won't give us money. We are going to have to raise our child on the fucking sidewalk!",Draco said while crying still. Cormac says "I'll get a job,i'll do whatever it takes,my uncle and father always taught me that a man always must provide for his love."

Cormac kissed Draco's wrist with the C.M. initial mark then wiped Dracos blonde hairs off his forehead and kissed him stopped crying and breathed and sighed then smiled and kissed back loving how Cormacs breath always smelt like steak,beer and chicken pot pies,Cormac always was an extremely masculine gay man,lifted weights in the gym everyday. They fell asleep still naked,Cormac wrapped his strong arms around Dracos waist and they drifted off. The next week,Cormac got a new better job and finally got their son that new bike for his 5th birthday and helped his husband to eventually stop cutting for good. The soulmate C.M. and D.M. birthmarks on their wrists were not a mistake.


End file.
